Many homeowners have walkways and driveways that directly abut grassy areas of their property. The grass in such areas often grows over the edge of the walkway or driveway and presents an unsightly appearance. Not only are driveways and walkways susceptible to such aesthetic degradation, many otherwise pleasant gardens become overgrown at the edges by grass.
For this reason, many homeowners cut the grass away from such edges by a process known as edging. In an edging process, the grass is cut away in a groove around the perimeter of the area to be defined. This edging is usually done using a shovel or a spade. Sometimes edging is done using a trowel which requires the user to get down on his hands and knees.
The edging process can thus be so tedious and difficult that many people simply omit it from their gardening activities. Omitting an edging operation may detract from an otherwise pleasing appearance for a yard or garden. Even if the operation is carried out, many times the edge produced is ragged or simply not straight.
While the art does contain motorized edgers, such edgers may be expensive to purchase and difficult to maintain, as well as difficult and noisy to use. In fact, many of these motorized edgers should not be used by youngsters as there may be a danger in the use of such equipment.
Therefore, there is a need for an edger which is easy to use, inexpensive to purchase and maintain, yet is still capable of easily and safely producing a neat edge between a grassy area and an adjacent area.